Kainalu'ah
''"Well, I'm just Kai!" ''- Kainalu'ah on being asked what he is Kainalu'ah is a dragonborn hydromancer, and the son of the water dragon Teryin'ak. Appearance Kai has a humanoid shape with a bright turquoise skin, and orange markings along it. He has fish shaped ears and has translucent malleable hair. He has gills on his neck and a slightly forked tongue. Personality Kai, despite being 414 years old, is experientially about 14 years old. Even then, he is young for his age. Kai is overwhelmed with optimism and curiosity for the surface world above the sea, and is eager to learn about what's around him. Due to his blood and longevity, Kai looks down somewhat on land dwellers for their shorter lives, and was surprised to see their societies as complex as his under the sea, for he believed land dwellers to be incredibly primitive. Story Pre-Campaign Kai was born from the coupling of Leilani the water-nymph and Teryin'ak the dragon. Due to the blood of his parent species, Kai's growing up was a very slow process. He did not learn to speak until he was nearly 100 years old, which worried his mother, who was about 50 when she learnt to speak. Kai spent most of his growing life with his over-protective father. After pressure from Leilani, Teryin'ak conceded that Kai should probably follow the dragonic tradition of a pilgrimage of some kind, and allowed Kai to freely travel the surface above the waves. His quest was to discover the truth about The Eye in the Sky, twenty years earlier. Campaign By the time Kai was 414 years old, he had set out from Hanalei Cove and headed south down the coast to the nearest bastion of land civilisation, which was the village of Ekena. He there drew much attention from nearby locals, many of whom escorted him to Bertrand's bar. There he was served by Jin Elora, and found a table with Fey'vela Babausong and Kastime. While Jin and her coworker Milly were conversing with the table, Kai and Fey found a connection in that both were strangers to civilised lands. Eventually after causing problems for many of the patrons, Bertrand banned the use of magic in his bar. Shortly thereafter, a man entered the bar announcing an attack by pirates. It was revealed that most of the bar patrons were in fact pirates also, and they tried to kidnap Kai. He was able to break free when Jin used magic to throw off the pirate. Eventually Jin was able to convince the pirates to leave by bartering her sword to Frank. After noticing that Milly was also gone, Jin endeavoured to rescue her, with the help of Fey, Kai, and Kastime. After finding a group of pirates in the street, they fought. Jin tried to neutralise them without killing any, but both Kai and Kastime killed one pirate each. Kai was deeply distressed by having taken a life, but was consoled by Fey who gave him a calming fruit, which made him fall asleep. Jin was able to find out where the pirate ship was from another and get her sword back. By the time Kai awoke a few moments later, Kastime had fled from Jin. Kai, Jin, and Fey went on towards the ship, but were quickly spotted. Fey decided to head back and find Kastime for help, where Kai and Jin tried to climb up the side of the ship to sneak on board. After being caught a few times, the rope they climbed was dropped into the water. They swam underneath the ship and Jin planned to sink it, using Kai's magic. They did so, not noticing that in the time it took to work Kastime had got on board the ship. While Jin went to help as many people onto the land as possible, Kai swam into the sunken ship to find Milly. He found her unconscious body tied up, and used his sharp teeth to cut the rope. He took her out the water to Fey, who sadly revealed Milly to have drowned. Kai, Fey, and Kastime returned to Bertrand's bar. On returning to Bertrand's with Fey, Kai saw Jin reveal to Bertrand that Kastime was a monster, and in her already emotional state, attempted to kill Kastime. Fey and Kai tried to stop her, where it was revealed that Kastime was in particular a slimeling. After a particularly long chase, Kastime escaped into the sea on account of not having to breath. Jin tried to explain to Fey and Kai that Kastime should not be trusted, on account of the missing young boys in the town being so close in time to Kastime's appearance, but to no avail. With great sadness, Kai let Jin go. That night, Kai slept in the water near whereby Kastime had fled, while Fey slept in a tent on land. The next morning Kai was awoken by Kastime in the water. He revealed to her that he had in fact just stood far out to sea where Jin would not be able to reach him. When they surfaced, they saw Bertrand and Fey in Fey's tent. Betrand threatened Kastime for a while before returning to his pub. Kai requested that he find a library, and so Fey went with him, while Kastime went off to find something to eat. The dour mood in the town meant that they failed to make anyone's acquaintance, until they overheard an argument from a nearby house. From out of a window climbed Rahul-Aman-Santosh-Sunder Paida Hua Raktaheen, in a deep argument with Jerry, for whom the former had slept with the latter's wife. As the duel escalated, Fey sold one of her face-fruits to Jerry, and calmed him with her magic. In gratitude, Rahul took Fey and Kai for breakfast, where they met Katlen, who cooked them an intentionally bad meal. After getting kicked out by Katlen, they looked for Kastime (whom they revealed to Rahul was a slimeling), but to no avail. The trio agreed to travel to the capital city of Moranzani together, which would first stop at Flocktun. On their second night of travel, Kai was separated whilst navigating. He found a series of half-built constructions roughly resembling houses, and in investigating them was kidnapped by a group of goblins. They revealed that their hive had been mostly wiped out by a strange construction found within their home. He learnt that it spewed a strange gas that not only granted magical abilities, but also intense uncontrollable anger. Soon enough Fey and Rahul arrived, where they learnt of the gas. They learnt one goblin, Qinqi, had been corrupted by it. They also recognised the banner of Uruduma, the lightning dragon. Recognising the plight of the goblins, they agreed to help remove the object from the goblins' home. They were lead by Qinqi's sister, Cishex, to the metal object. At the cave's entrance, they met a previously sleeping goblin named Zats, who was supposed to have been guarding the cave. Once at the object they kept away from it, as per Cishex's warning. As Rahul attempted to corrode at the metal with his wand, he noticed several of the dead goblins, including Qinqi, rise. The group were able to defeat them, wherein Fey trapped Qinqi inside a fly trap to prevent her from attacking the group. Kai also created a cloud of rain water, which he then froze to create a lid atop the object, temporarily stopping more gas from spewing into the room. Just then an orc stranger arrived, who used magic to seal the entire place up. On returning to the surface they enquired about the orc's origins, and he revealed his name to be Raest. Kai asked Raest if he knew anything about The Eye in the Sky, to which he said no, but books by Godkins and Dimbolt Dumbolt Jr. might have information that Kai could use. Before Raest left, he informed them that if they wanted to find Raest in Moranzani, they should find a gnome named Cidnoc and tell him that "The owls are not what they seem." Rahul built the goblins a place to live in. Then, three days later, the leader of the goblins, Krelb, gave the group 250 coins to spread between them. Kai received 100 coins, and they left a few days later for Flocktun. When the three first arrived in Flocktun, Rahul spied a wanted poster looking for the culprit of whoever had been making children go missing. The trio entered the nearby inn when Fey and Kai took a seat at a nearby table. Just then, Kastime entered the bar proclaiming that "boy, was he thirsty!". He approached hugging Kai, and pushing Fey out of the way. Rahul returned to the table with drinks for everyone and some food, wherein Kastime and Rahul were introduced. Rahul made the three of them his deputies in helping in the investigation. Rahul lead Kai to the lawman's office, where they had an interview with Cardan the law-master of Flocktun. When Rahul enquired about the missing children, Cardan expressed little interest in helping them, and instead promised Kai a single gold piece if he signed all four hundred and fifty seven pieces of paperwork that he had. Not knowing how to read, Kai drew a fish over 50 or so of the sheets before Rahul lead him out, having found information about a notable missing child, Blanco Sandyman, son of Suidbert Sandyman. When Rahul and Kai came back outside, they decided to look for Suidbert Sandyman, but on the way they were accosted by two men, Storm Thunderpeace and Lochuck Nudhaug. They attempted to forcibly take Kastime to Paul Laugh's tower, repeatedly referring to him as a "mistake". Kastime managed to break away, and Lochuck chased after him. Rahul managed to convince Storm to take the trio to Paul's tower. On arriving at the tower, they met Paul Laugh who was identical to Kastime. He was furious at Storm for having let Kastime go. Paul demanded to know where and by what means the group had come into contact with Kastime. He revealed that the slimeling had in fact killed and absorbed Paul's only son, Barry Laugh. Kastime was a failed concoction of Laugh Vision. When Paul refused to agree to Rahul's standards of detaining Kastime before killing him, he ordered Storm to refuse the group's exit. Kai then began arguing with Paul himself. To calm the situation, Fey cast Floral Fragrance, but went slightly over the top and caused everyone in the room to break out into sneezes. Storm burst open the door to the outside to breath properly, in which the group made their escape. The three then searched for Kastime, where they found him hiding between some houses. They pressed him about the murder of Barry Laugh, to which he denied, though unconvincingly. Kastime also pointed out being visited by someone know as Ms Katie, who asked him to kill "his brothers and sisters". With doubt in their hearts, the group left Kastime in hiding from fear of him being discovered by Paul Laugh's sell swords. Rahul then went to Suidbert Sandyman's home, while Fey and Kai went to a nearby bookshop. While Fey enquired about getting a map of Osnaria Chijan, Kai enquired about finding Godkins' book Day of the Sky's Sight: How and Why. After having been given several incorrect books by the clerk, Kai finally got the right one, and endeavoured to have Rahul read it to him. Afterwards they met up with Rahul, who remembered that he had a date with Xyrwenys. He asked Fey to magically produce him some flowers, to which she did and also made him smell nice with Floral Fragrance. He asked that while on his date, Fey and Kai scout out the local urchin children, out of fear that one would be taken that night. Fey and Kai camped out by the urchin camp, wherein they met two orphan children, Jennfyn and Tito. Fey noticed that they clearly hadn't eaten in a long time, so she used Abundance to grow some food for the children. She then reassured them that she and Kai would be watching over them that night. It was then that they noticed Kastime also watching the camp, and they deduced that he was in fact there to eat children. Fey cast Fly Trap on him to keep him in one place, and sent Kai to go find Paul Laugh. When Kai reached Paul Laugh's home, he made a deal with the alchemist; that if he helped Paul slay Kastime, Paul would allow Kai to use the Laugh-tower telescope to see the island mentioned in Godkins' book. Paul agreed happily, and the two sped off back to Fey and Kastime. When they arrived they noticed the slimeling Mike Sta, identical to Kastime, and a great battle occurred. Kastime was able to kill and absorb Mike Sta, at which point Kai and Fey attacked Kastime out of fear for what he was. Fey, Kai, and Paul fought Kastime for a while, before the latter attempted to escape. Noticing Kai was able to hit him with a ball of pressurised water, Kastime hid behind Fey as the ball flew, and it struck Fey with the force of a sack of bricks, and she was killed. As Kastime fled, Paul Laugh was able to avenge her with a final throwing knife into the slimeling's back. In great despair Kai dropped besides Fey's body, and Paul sat alone with him. Paul promised Kai vengeance for Fey by killing the other slimelings that must exist, and vengeance for his own son who had been killed by them. Kai decided to take Fey's body to a nearby patch of woodland where the earth would take her back. In the meantime, Paul searched for Rahul to let him know what happened. The next day when he returned, he was escorted to Paul's tower, where Kai and Rahul argued vehemently about who was to blame. Kai blamed Rahul for Fey's death as he wasn't there, and though Rahul felt guilty he claimed he only ever asked the two of them to scout out the area. He claimed that the moment they caught Kastime they should have come to find the detective. Eventually Rahul left, and Kai went upstairs with Paul to use the telescope, where Paul read Godkins' book to him. At some point, Jin Elora arrived at the tower. She revealed herself to having been tracking Mike Sta. After realising there were three more slimelings from Kastime's batch left, she decided to stay with Kai, and the two promised that together they were kill the rest of them. Before they left, Kai requested of Paul that he could provide some mana potions. Taking some of Kai's blood to produce them, he promised he would be in touch. The next morning as the two left, they noticed Rahul following at a distance, though they quickly lost site of him. A few days later came across a small skirmish happening at a crossroads in the woods. They witnessed Diego and Alanis Elat fighting a group of bandits. Kai and Jin helped the two men out, by which point it was late in the evening and they agreed to stay together. Having heard rumours of a nearby farm, Diego lead them through the woods there, however it was dark and infested with monsters. The party split, and Kai slept on the roadside with Diego at his side. The next morning Jin and Alanis returned from the woods, the latter near death, and with them they brought a small girl with them. They four decided to travel to Moranzani together, all having different purposes for being there. A few days later they arrived at West Gate, where they were informed that due to monsters on the road, West Gate would be closed until the Trade Hour. Having little to no food, they decided to wait until the Trade Hour happened to travel with merchants. Alanis gambled his money with Elmo and Bennicio to be allowed through the gate, and succeeded. On realising that they had little to no money, they agreed to wait two days for the Trade Hour before setting off to Moranzani, which they would do with a merchant caravan. During this time, Kai began establishing a friendship with Diego and Alanis. Alanis attempted to learn about Kai's parentage, but misunderstood Teryian'ak to have been Teryian'ak Spicypants, inventor of spice. Alanis also tried to teach Kai how to gamble, but the latter was not impressed. Finally, they started working together on transcribing sea-speech into the written word. At some point both Jin and Diego went hunting. Kai was entrusted to look after Jin's horse, Bug, but found Bug to be missing. After sharing alcohol with Alanis and revealing his crush to Jin, the latter began to distrust Kai. Kai and Diego also went hunting together and got some badger meat. When the Trade Hour arrived it brought only one caravan lead by Morgana Fiano. Rahul also arrived, claiming he had been following them to escort Kai, but lost him when he went in the woods. He was relieved to see Kai again, but Kai did not feel the same. Alanis managed to begrudgingly convince Kai to allow Rahul to lead them, but someway ahead of the group. Kai also told Jin to "stay away" from Rahul. After Morgana agreed to take them as far as Elfenmauer, they refused and set off to Moranzani themselves. At the crossroads to Elfenmauer they took camp. During the night Kai had agreed to take watch, but fell asleep. While he was asleep the group (minus Rahul who slept away) was attacked by a group of duergar. Kai and the group managed to wake up and grab their weapons before things got too messy, but the battle was long and hard. However there was a sudden moment when the remaining duergar all dropped dead at the same time. The group had seen Jin receive a mortal wound, but in that moment there seemed to be no sign of the injury at all, and she was still alive. Jin was colder and more avoidant of Kai after that night. Rahul arrived at the camp profusely apologising for having not been there, and managed to convince Kai so stay with the group lest they get attacked again. Kai found a magical ring on one of the bodies which he later identified to be Torrent. The group continued on to Moranzani, making a stop in the town of Zucca on the way. While here Kai attempted to apologise to Jin for losing Bug by buying her a new horse. He bought a grey horse from Rickin named Jelly and attempted to give it to her, but Jin declined, on the grounds that Bug was special because he had been a joint purchase with Milly. Kai reluctantly brought Jelly back to Rickin, who said that Kai could not return him. Kai accepted that Jelly was his now, and renamed him to Fey, after his fallen friend. He spent the rest of the day relaxing in town, and ended up spending the night at Wonka's Watch. They continued onward the next day, along with Irovyre who joined them . Two days later they arrived in Moranzani, where Jin immediately made a point of saying her goodbyes to everyone in private. She only had a small word to say to Kai, making him suspicious that something was being kept from him. Either way, he said his goodbyes and joined Alanis and Diego at the city library. He learnt that The Eye in the Sky itself resembled closely a tiefling eye. At the library he met Godkins, who was the dwarf that Diego had been tasked with looking for. After escorting him to a nearby cafe, Kai had Torrent identified at a curio shop by a triton woman. He then met with Alanis and travelled to the Palace library to learn more about tieflings, where he learnt about the tiefling kingdom. As he and Alanis travelled to the Hanged Man's Corpse to recover, they found Diego. Kai took Diego to the Ebon Curtain to see a play where, because of an uncanny resemblance to the actors in costume, they were mistaken by Ercole to be in the play. Kai went along with it, dragging the reluctant Diego with him. However when they were on stage, Kai and Diego were accosted by Amelio and Cristaldo, whom the heroes were mimicking respectively. After Kai impressed the audience, he and Diego skirmished with their respective actors, Diego committing assault, and the two fled. Later on, after Kai and Diego went separate ways, he and Alanis found Diego again being followed by Leslie Connors. Leslie revealed herself to be a time traveller who was interested in Kai. When prompted for the reason she revealed an alternative future wherein Kai's father was murdered, prompting Kai to undergo a transformation that years later would flood the world. She attempted to stop this transformation. When hearing this, Alanis and Diego revealed to Kai that Jin had asked for their assistance in killing Teryian'ak, as she was cursed in the battle with the duergar by Amaruq, and told to kill four dragons (including Teryian'ak) to survive. Furious at their keeping a secret and Jin's plans, Kai attempted to find her and kill her himself, but was stopped by Leslie, Alanis, and Diego. Alanis decided to look for Jin to try and convince her out of it, wherein they met Percy Ingliss, a hardcore criminal who revealed that Jin had been seen in The Base. Kai waited outside with Diego while Alanis and Leslie went inside. Jin eventually left The Base, and Kai went to approach her but was held back by Diego. Alanis and Leslie then revealed they convinced Jin not to kill the dragons. Upset and angered by the whole situation, Kai lead them back to the Hanged Man's Corpse. However on the way they were accosted by Adolfo the guard who recognised Kai and Diego, who were wanted for their actions in the Ebon Curtain. After some ruckus, he lead the four back to the theatre to meet its owner, Liberato Munafo. Liberato teased and insulted the group, but was threatened by their response. He eventually invited it Amelio and Cristaldo to get their personal revenge, but the group escaped from their confines and skirmished. After knocking out Cirstaldo and Amelio the group left, but had to wait for Leslie for stayed in the theatre for a few moments longer. When they made it back to the Hanged Man's Corpse, the group agreed to head back West to Kai's home, to at least warn his father in case Jin still tried something. Alanis and Diego still had things to do in the morning, so Kai and Leslie would wait for them in Wonka's Watch. Kai went back to his room, but when he got there Leslie was somehow there. She implored to Kai to trust the power that was inside him and use it for whatever he thought was right, instead of listening to Diego and Alanis' warnings of caution. Early the next morning, the two left Moranzani. After waiting a few days in Zucca, they decided to head off to the coast without Alanis and Diego. Relationships Fey'vela Kai and Fey had a shared connection in that they were both learning about the world that they both now inhabit. Fey had a motherly urge to protect and look after Kai. Fey'vela was the first true loss that Kai had experienced, and it was made worse but the killing act being his own. He endeavoured to avenge her with the annihilation of other slimelings in the world. It was Fey's death that showed Kai his innate dragonic anger. Jin Elora Initially, Kai and Jin got on perfectly fine. After Fey's death they endeavoured to travel together and give monsters no mercy, for the death of Fey. Kai for a short time also harboured a slowly growing crush on Jin, which he hid badly when under the influence of alcohol. After Jin lost Bug and nearly died because of Kai's negligence, Jin began to distrust Kai, seeing him as an irresponsible child. She decided that he would not be able to deal with the facts of her curse, and refused to tell him the truth. When he found out, he became incredibly angry, and actively decided that if he ever got the chance, he would kill Jin. Diego Kai helped Diego open up and consider that perhaps a life with autonomy is indeed worth living. Kai also appreciated that Diego took him seriously and didn't treat him like a child. Alanis Kai appreciated Alanis' positivist and willingness to help with things. Kai requested Alanis' help with transcribing sea speech into a written language, and although they never finished the endeavour, the two did work on it together. Kai did eventually become frustrated with his constant misinforming of certain things. Stats and Abilities Kai was played using the fan made Hydromancer class. By the time Kai was retired, he was level 5. He had 19hp and had a d4 damage dice. Moves Edit * Cast a Spell (INT) * Gathering Mana * Ice Construct * Splash * Water Control * Rain Maker * Scalding Water * Healing water * Freezing Water * Frost Armour Category:Player Characters